Something Cheesy For Your Day
by Let The Tumbleweeds Blow
Summary: It's your corny love story, but with Blaze and Silver! Things get pretty retarded in Chapter 1. Speaking of Chapter 1, Sonic and Tails may be OOC in it. This will reference real life YouTubers. Look them up. They're quite funny.
1. Problems

**_I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.  
_**

* * *

**_If you were paying attention in my main multi chapter story 'Vacation in San Francisco,' you'd find out that I find Silvaze an okay couple. Now, what went on just before Silver and Blaze became a couple? Find out today in a story that takes place a week before 'Vacation in San Francisco!' It's also written in the style of the story mentioned (in other words, diary entries)._**

**_Now, I'm not sure how to write based on Silver and Blaze's personalities, so bear with me (leave a review saying whether I'm doing it right). It might be quite cheesy (*cough* like most of my other stories *cough*).  
_**

* * *

**Silver's Diary**

**08:00  
**

Blaze... The name that's been playing on my mind for a long time. The name of a really close friend of mine. The name of the love of my life. Yes, Blaze the Cat was always my life long friend, but after a forgotten event took place (whatever happened, it feels nothing more than imagination at best), we've been trying to catch up. Anyway, as the days went on, I've been developing awkward feelings for her. I could also slightly recall having these feelings before that event took place.

Before pouring my cereal in a bowl, I decided to call Amy, who was quite good at talking about her friends' feelings. As usual, she sounded mildly delighted to hear from one of her friends.

"Hi, Silver," she greeted me.

"Hey," I responded. "Amy, can I talk to you about something?"

"What?"

"Well... How should I put this? I've been having these strange feelings for Blaze. Do you know what's going on?"

"Tails has the same problem with Cream," the rose hedgehog recalled. "Once I win those tickets, my plan will begin."

"What tickets?" I asked. "And what does Tails have to do with it?"

"I think you're falling in love, Silver."

"WHAT?" I couldn't think of such an idea. Me and Blaze together? I wasn't so sure about it. Blaze may want us to remain friends and not be in love with me.

"If you're right," I started. "What should I do? How can I get her to go out with me?"

"I think you should just tell her," she told me.

"How? I'm too shy to do so," I explained.

After explaining everything to me, she hung up, but not after saying, "Good luck, Silver!"

I managed to write everything down so I wouldn't forget. Amy knew that much about romance, so I took her word for it, but I couldn't help but feel that maybe Amy's advice wasn't the best. I guess I'll just finish my breakfast now.

* * *

**Blaze's Diary**

**09:00**

I don't know why. I don't know why I'm developing feelings for my closest friend Silver. I don't know why it feels familiar. I don't know why I won't tell him. I never mustered up any courage to do so and that's no surprise coming from one who rarely opens up to her friends. Unknown to me, the thought has been on my head for a while and I only realised as I was eating my breakfast.

"These feelings..." I mumbled to myself. "They keep coming back. Why?" As the crunch of the Cocoa Krispies continued, I heard a peculiar object fly in from my open window. Its hum increased in volume as it swiftly soared in. After the item landed next to my TV (yes, I have a dining table in my living room), I walked up to it and examined it to find that it was a beam sword! Like the light sabers in Star Wars, it had a white core, but unlike Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Luke or even Darth Vader's blades, the one I picked up emitted an orange glow.

_Who carries one of those around? _I thought as I rotated the apricot 'weapon' around, only to realize that it was a toy. At that moment, a familiar buzzing noise was heard from the open window. It was Charmy Bee and apparently, he intended to throw his 'toy saber' at Vector in a rage. However, taking into account his 'lack of accuracy,' the bee 'failed.'

"CHARMY! YOU ALMOST HIT BLAZE WITH YOUR CRAPPY TOY!" the reptile shouted. "GO GET BACK AND APOLOGIZE!"

"Uhhh... Sorry about that," Charmy said to me as he flew in to receive his blade. After handing it to him, he beat his wings and took off. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN FOR NAGGING ME, VECTOR!" A scream was followed by beatings. Sometimes, I wonder about the Chaotix. Speaking of which, Espio was missing from the scene (but he can turn invisible, so...).

But seriously, after finishing my breakfast and brushing my teeth, I was pondering on my thoughts on the familiar feelings. However, I got a text message that would change my life forever as my thoughts scrambled my head. It was from Silver and it read '**Hi Blaze! Can you meet me at the park at noon? There's something I need to tell you about. It's quite important.**' I had a feeling that he was gonna talk about his feelings to me because I was his best friend.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: REPETITION IS CATCHY_**. **:) **

**PREPARE FOR A RANDOM FILLER MOMENT.  
**

* * *

**11:50**

I bumped into Sonic and Tails as I was on my way to the park to meet Silver, but the blue hedgehog had an iPhone with him. Also, he didn't look like his normal self. He was wearing an ebony t-shirt that had 'What the Firetruck' in a scarlet red color**. **On his left wrist was a black bracelet with the word 'Smosh' and the logo in white on the accessory. His right wrist was wrapped with a wristlet with the colors inverted. However, Sonic's fox friend was wearing a gray wrist band with the words 'End Squaids' written in white. His dusk black shirt had the words 'Ray William Johnson' and a squirrel in baby blue. As I walked up to greet them, they looked pretty mad at each other.

"Blaze!" they both shouted. "Which is better? Smosh or Ray William Johnson? We need to know!" They proceeded to fight each other. It was a rough duel, but I eventually decided to do something about it.

"That's enough out of you two!" I screamed as I lobbed fireballs at the duo. I got their attention. "Who started this?"

"This guy thinks that Smosh is better than Ray William Johnson!" Tails replied as he jabbed his finger at the shoulder of his 'temporary nemesis.'

"Well, he may be 2nd most subscribed," Sonic started. "But I still think that Smosh is better."

"Tell that to over 3 million people," the fox replied. "Smosh only has about 2.2 million subscribers. Less people enjoy the duo."

"Well, those 3 million subs to that freaky haired midged probably don't have good taste." Sonic then turned to me. "Blaze! Who's better?"

I knew if I picked Smosh, I'd bring Tails down and if I picked Ray William Johnson, I'd bring Sonic down. So, there was only one thing left to say.

"They both suck," I started. "Well, compared to..."

* * *

**_Me: It's a two-shot! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_You: That's not fair!_**

**_Me: Shut up! Anyway, if it's not Smosh or RWJ, who is Blaze's favorite Youtuber? What the FiretrUCK was Silver doing during that random finale to this chapter? Why am I stalking and/or doing your mom? Leave your interesting or creative responses-_**

**_You: Stop ripping off RWJ!_**

**_Me: Shut up, or I'll do what I did to your friend here! *points to dead body of previous troll*_**

**_You: *steps back*_**

**_Me: Anyway, check out UpbeatButNegative's profile for more stories!_**

**_You: Why? You suck like my sh-_**

**_Me: *pierces your heart with a laser beam* Now that I got Troll #2 out of the way, leave a review and also if you want to, answer any of the following questions._**

**_Why am I stalking and/or doing your mom?  
Out of the top 5 most subscribed on YouTube, who is your favorite?  
Why is this story (youtube_**_**.com/watch?v=G2U8yfKM9nY) the greatest story ever?  
Why is 'when is the next episode/chapter/thingy coming up?' so retarded?  
Why am I asking you all these questions?**_


	2. A Cheesy Ending

**_I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.  
_**

* * *

**_As I've mentioned in my profile, I have school and homework to do, which can majorly delay my stories, so sorry. I'll try to make up for it as much as I can.  
_**

* * *

**_QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM! _**

**_Now that I got that outta the way, Blaze reveals which Youtuber could possibly top Smosh and RayWilliamJohnson. She and Silver confess their love for each other. I should stop spoiling plots. I should stop rambling on and on. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Blaze's Diary**

**11:50**

"They both suck," I started. "Well, compared to..." The duo anticipated my answer as I paused.

"Please don't tell me it's the whiny Fred!" Sonic screamed in my face.

"Please don't tell me it's the overrated Chuggaaconroy!" Tails shouted in my face.

"Please don't tell me it's the lameass Richalvarez!" they both yelled in my face after turning to each other.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**

**_I DON'T THINK THAT CHUGGAACONROY IS OVERRATED._**

**_I DON'T THINK THAT RICHALVAREZ IS A LAMEASS._**

* * *

"They all suck compared to my favorite Youtuber..." I responded. "... who is **Shane Dawson**!" He deserves more than being the third most subscribed and I expressed my pride of being an extreme Shane Dawson fanatic at that moment.

Of course, Sonic and Tails' reaction was, "WHAT? THAT SELLOUT PRETTY BOY?" However, I didn't give a crap about their opinion. Besides, I had other things to do; I only left the house for one reason. Silver.

Anyway, I left the scene with a smile, saying, "That should solve your problem. There's something I have to attend to."

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:_**

**_I DON'T THINK THAT SHANE DAWSON IS A SELLOUT 'PRETTY BOY'  
_**

* * *

**12:10**

It took me a while to finally arrive at the park with Silver because I bumped into a couple of my friends on the way and had mini conversations with them, but as I arrived, I found a slight frown on his face. He was also looking into the distance. I was assuming that the reason for our meeting was because something was bringing him down.

"Hi, Silver," I greeted him with a smile, in hopes of cheering him up.

Oh, hi," the white hedgehog responded with slight shock. "You mad that I'm wasting your time?"

"Not at all!" I answered. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I've had a few things on my mind. They've been bringing me down lately. I was hoping for your advice."

"Sure! Anything for you!" A ray of hope shone from his face as he awaited my help.

"Thanks, Blaze. Anyway, what do you do if you have a crush on someone?" I was surprised to hear this because that was exactly what I wanted to talk to him about. I asked him why he asked me specifically, but he responded with , "There's a girl I know that I really like, but I can't seem to open up to her. What should I do?"

* * *

**Silver's Diary**

**12:02**

That was, I admit, a really bad way to cover up the fact that I liked Blaze. The truth was so obvious to her and I feared that she would reject me and only think of us as friends. What she said, however, really took me by surprise.

We both stared into the sky for a few seconds before Blaze finally said, "I feel your pain. There's a boy I know that I think is really cute. I can't seem to open up to him either. I don't know what to do either, but if I was to answer your question..." She took another couple of seconds to come up with an answer. "I would say that you should just tell her how you feel." She smiled as I thanked her for that answer, little did she know that it was just what I needed to do to get it outta my head.

"What are you looking for?" the little lilac lion asked me as I turned around to make sure that no one was spying on us, taking a picture of us or recording our conversation.

"I have something to give you," I answered. "I don't want anyone spoiling it."

"What do you mean by that?" Blaze asked, confused. "It's not like you'd-" At last, the gap was closed. No longer did I wimp out. My lips pressed against hers and Blaze shut her eyes with content, but it took a while for her to realize that this was happening. I was also baffled as to what was going on because my emotions took over my body. Nothing could be done.

By then, Blaze knew that I loved her, so after we broke apart from the kiss, as if she was a psychic, she whispered to me, " I know what you're gonna ask me, but yes. I will be your girlfriend."

The surprising silence of the romantic scenery filled the air around us. Just me and Blaze. Her hand in mine. As the sun apexed in the sky and the trees stood calmly on the grass, we looked into the future. A future that we would both endure, no matter what it will be...

* * *

_**Now that I got that story outta way, check out UpbeatBut- blah blah blah, you know the rest. **_

_**P.S. Leave a review also!**_

**_P.S.S. Expect the end of 'Vacation in San Francisco' soon._**

**_P.S.S.S. I am really struggling with coping with giving up watching AVGN for Lent.  
_**


End file.
